


Close Your Eyes (It'll All Be Over Soon)

by AproposOfInsomnia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: $uho, ALL THE GAY, All The Nicknames For Money, Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Kyungsoo, BAMF Minseok, Baekhyun POV, Baekhyun-centric, Big Buckaroonies, But Look Cute While They Do It, But Not Humor Either, Da Dollas, Dat Chedder, Established Do Kyungsoo/Kim Minseok, He Love Da Dough, He Loves It All, He Thinks He's Cool, He's not, How Do I Tag, How Do You Spell Suho's Name?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should stop, Interesting, Joonmoney, M/M, Mix A Documentary About The American Mob And Sleep Deprivation And Boom You Got This Shit, Money Money Money, Not As Serious As It Could Be, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, The Currency, They Will Kill You, all of them - Freeform, hmm, kind of, plz, somebody stop me, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AproposOfInsomnia/pseuds/AproposOfInsomnia
Summary: EXO is a notorious mob that has shook the country to it's bones some how without Baekhyun's knowledge so when a tall man in a beautiful suit and nice hat tries to talk to him he is understandably spooped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin- Kyungsoo - D.O  
> Assassin- Minseok - Xiumin  
> Boss- Junmyeon - Suho  
> Communications- Yixing - Lay  
> Hacker- Jongdae - Chen  
> Hacker- Jongin - Kai  
> Runner- Baekhyun - Bae  
> Runner- Chanyeol - P.C.Y  
> Spy- Sehun - Willis (I would say I'm sorry for that but I'm not)

Before Baekhyun was dragged unceremoniously into the life of organized crime he hadn’t ever thought of fear as anything more than an abstract concept that he never really had any experience in. He was raised by the tall buildings that made up the city and the glares sent his way by the unsuspecting people he bumped into to distract from his sneaking fingers slipping into their pockets and bags, fear was never anything he had time for. That was until, when sitting at a bar, he was fingering a couple of gorgeous gold and silver braided necklaces inlaid with small, twinkling diamonds and a man slid into the seat next to him. The man was dressed in a well tailored suit and a hat tipped low over his eyes, it was out of place in the seedy bar but got his attention nonetheless. No words were exchanged in that first meeting, there was only a nod of greeting and another of dismissal when the man took his leave. A month crawled by full of getting yelled at and hit by those who felt the wiggling of his fingers in their pockets, usually there would be only one or two but the weight of the man in the bar lay heavy on his mind. 

He found himself in another bar, equally as disgusting as the first, fiddling with more jewelry under the yellow light swinging slowly over his head, marveling at the stark difference between the cool metal running slowly over his fingertips and the stained, dented wood of the bar. He heard the door swing open a second before he felt the sharp breeze on his back, there was no need to look up so he didn’t until he saw a hand on the seat next to him followed shortly by a hip sliding in to sit. That made his head turn, there were plenty of other seats along the bar, he slowly raked his way through the air until he met the eyes of the same man that had been on his mind so often. This time he was wearing an equally as beautifully tailored suit as the first time but this time in a dark gray with lighter pinstripes compared to the solid black of the other. The hat he was wearing matched and was tilted in a way that covered most of his face without being unfashionable. This meeting was almost identical to the first, the only difference being the anxiety bubbling in Baekhyun’s stomach until he couldn’t stand it and he stood to leave. A hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist and slowly pulled him back into the seat. 

“A flair for the dramatics, hmm?” He spoke quickly, his voice pitchy with fear, and got a low laugh in response. 

The rest of the night was more or less of a blur. The man offered a way for him to make both money and a name for himself. He said yes without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun’s new life started slowly, the mysterious suited man introduced himself as P.C.Y and started him off with him giving over the jewels he stole from people to him in return for envelopes of money. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed at first but then something clicked into place and everything came rolling into its rightful place. Things kind of blurred together at that point, part of him registered the millions of dollars he was funneling from less than legal activities to a faceless and nameless man but he didn’t feel the slightest drive to stop. At some point P.C.Y became Chanyeol and his hand was being shook by more people in suits than he had thought there were in the world. 

Before too long he had killed a man. He didn’t think much of it, maybe he should have but he couldn’t bring himself to care let alone feel bad about it. It was Chanyeol who told him who to kill and when, but he never got a why. He felt the recoil up his arm for days to come and the splatter of blood painted the underside of his eyelids but it left him with a feeling of pride. After it was done Chanyeol brought him to a small warehouse full of flickering lights and people lurking in the shadows left by the shot out bulbs. Only one man sat, bathed in light on an old milk crate, the dirt and grime surrounding him did nothing to downplay the power rolling off of him in waves. He wore a white suit with razor sharp creases and folds over a black shirt, his tie was also white, tied in a complex knot and his shoes were shined to a blinding reflection of his surroundings. His head rose slowly revealing, under a brimmed hat, a youthful face framed by quiffed hair dyed a light pink. He smiled brightly at Baekhyun in a way that would have been friendly in any other situation and gestured in front of him. 

The process that followed was forgotten almost as it happened as the man, who introduced himself as Suho, walked him through a ceremony that was surrounded in a fog of panic. The feeling of eyes made his skin crawl as he listened to the slow speech that was given to him. After it was done Suho stood with grace and immediately the weight of the stares got heavier. Bodies slid into view, their faces expressionless as they flanked their boss and disappeared through the door into the night. Chanyeol looked at him with his face brimming with pride and excitement, he tried to respond with a smile of his own but it felt like more of a grimace than anything as he thought of the possible consequences for what he had just done. As he meandered through the city, back to his rundown apartment with the crusty mattress lying on the moldy floor, he thought if he made the right decision by going along blindly and if life could possibly get any worse than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I misspelled anything or got anything horribly wrong, I don't have a beta and have a habit of not proof reading. Also feel free to leave ideas or other groups that you may want to see, I don't have a solid plans for this yet so stuff like that would be immensely helpful. Comments drive me to write more as well so tell me what you liked or didn't.


End file.
